


Peach Jam

by Cloudie_Skye



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, College Boyfriends, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudie_Skye/pseuds/Cloudie_Skye
Summary: "What did you make?""Peach jam filled croissants""From scratch?!"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Peach Jam

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I had a different beat reader this time since I did not want to disturb my other one cause their semester just started. I also really just wanted to post something before my semester starts. I know this isn't the best, but I hope you guys like it

Doyoung woke up to the smell of food. He was confused. Waking up to a warm meal was something he hadn't gotten since college started. It didn't smell like his mother's cooking, but it emitted a comfortable scent.

He finally opened his eyes and turned toward the light tapping he had heard as he tried to place this homey scent. He sees his boyfriend, Jaehyun, with his back to Doyoung. 

Jaehyun turns away from the counter as he heard the blankets shuffled. He smiled as he loved that his polished boyfriend is squinting with sleep in his eyes, and his bedhead that made him look like he was electrocuted. 

Doyoung was squinting because he saw something on his boyfriend's face. "They're real…", says Doyoung in astonishment as he walks towards his boyfriend.

"Hm?"

"Your glasses. They're real"

"Yeah. My eyesight is bad."

"I had gotten a couple of glances of you with them on, but I always figured that they were fake since you're fashionable."

"This will sound odd, but I'm actually insecure about wearing them. I only wear them in the mornings, during long studying sessions, cramming, and when my eyes are strained from looking at a screen for too long. I didn't want to wear glasses when I first got a pair. I have worn contacts for everything."

Doyoung was surprised that hearing Jaehyun speaking so openly about an insecurity. It made him happy that Jaehyun could be so casually open.

A little voice in Doyoung's head was picking at him. "He looks so good." He shakes his head pushing the thought away.

"What has you up so early?"

"I just felt like making breakfast for my wonderful boyfriend."

"Cheesy much."

Jaehyun chuckles, "aren't I always."

The both laugh acknowledging the truth behind that statement.

"What did you make?"

"Peach jam filled croissants"

"From scratch?!"

"Yeah. I woke up early, and decided to treat my boyfriend", Jaehyun smile as he runs his hand through his hair.

"He looks really fucking hot." His hard on was growing. He had already woken up half hard.

Doyoung moves closer to Jaehyun and gives him somewhat of a quick kiss. He goes back in to give him a long kiss. His hands roamed over his younger boyfriend's chiseled torso and back. He grinding against Jaehyun as the kisses are getting more passionate.

The younger pulls away, "did someone have a naughty dream?"

"Exactly... Fuck, your throat felt amazing."

"Oh really? What exactly was I doing?"

"I don't remember everything, but you were giving me phenomenal head."

"Looks like I should get to it, shouldn't I?" 

Jaehyun takes off his glasses.

"Who said you could take those off?"

Jaehyun smirks as he put his glasses back on. He gets on his knees and pulls Doyoung's sweatpants down. 

Doyoung hissed as the cold air hit his exposed lower half.

The younger took his boyfriend in his hand and stroked his member with the precum that was beading at the head. The older let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. 

It wasn't long until Jaehyun had Doyoung in his mouth sucking the length. He was slow to tease his needy boyfriend. Jaehyun enjoyed pulling away to leave kitten licks on the head of Doyoung's cock. 

The older shudders as his boyfriend continually teased him. He occasionally looked down and got a glimpse of his bespectacled boyfriend taking him in and out of his mouth. Doyoung was getting close. He thought it was too early to end this session especially since he could see Jaehyun palming himself over his sweatpants. 

Doyoung is breathing hard as he pulls Jaehyun up by his shirt. The sight of the younger's red, swollen lips made Doyoung's cock twitch. 

"I would fuck your face, but I'm craving something else."

"Oh? What is it?"

Doyoung pushing Jaehyun towards their bed and straddles him. They got into a sloppy make out session as they grind against each other. He started fingering himself open ready to fulfil his sexual needs. Moaning into their kisses as Doyoung is pushing back on his fingers. 

Jaehyun loves it when his boyfriend is needy. He loved watching him push back to get closer to his climax. He turned away from watching Doyoung to take himself out of his sweatpants. Jaehyun smacked the older's ass as he uses his other hand to hold his hip with his free hand. 

Doyoung rolled his hips to watch the increased temptation in Jaehyun’s eyes. He loved watching just how needy his boyfriend was. He leans to the side to grab the bottle of lube and a condom. The foil package is torn opened by his teeth. He slowly rolled it down just to tease his boyfriend some more

Watching Doyoung finger himself open turned him on more than the blowjob he gave him. Jaehyun could still not believe just how deadly Doyoung could be. He loved his boyfriend's needy movements. The slow movements as the condom was rolled down his length had him rolling his hips and his breath hitched. 

Doyoung lubed Jaehyun's length and his needy hole. He teased both himself and his boyfriend as the were being lubed up. He lined himself up and slowly took Jaehyun's length. He quietly moaned as he slowly became familiar with the stretch his boyfriend provided. As he sat there and adjusted to Jaehyun, he was covering Jaehyun's neck and shoulders with kisses and bites. Doyoung was there until he knew that there were visible marks reminding everyone that Jaehyun is his. 

Doyoung is not a jealous man, but he is easily upset. People would hit on Jaehyun constantly. Doyoung found it annoying at first, but he later learned that Jaehyun would never cheat on him. He learned that he didn't need to prove that Jaehyun is his because he knows that he has an amazing boyfriend that would never leave him. 

The hickies he's leaving are for his own enjoyment. He knew that many considered Jaehyun perfect, but he enjoyed creating little imperfections that his boyfriend enjoyed too made both of them smile.

Doyoung started moving once he was satisfied with his work. Starting faster than normal proved to Jaehyun how needy his boyfriend was.

Jaehyun was running his hands up and down Doyoung's body. He wanted the older to set his own pace before the young decided to take charge.

Doyoung had his head buried in Jaehyun's neck due to all the sensations.

"Ah. Jae...hyun."

"Yes, baby?"

"Ah!"

Doyoung's moans filled the small apartment as he was riding his boyfriend. The younger would occasionally thrust up into his boyfriend to get him to whine a bit louder. 

"I'm...close…", Doyoung let out between thrusts. Jaehyun hurried to stroke the older to help me finish. Doyoung stopped and hid in jaehyun's shoulder and he released into his hand. Jaehyun continued until he released into the condom. The two fell back on to shared the bed catching their breaths. 

A kitchen timer rings

"The croissants are ready!" Doyoung groans as jaehyun rolls him off of his body so he can get to the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys don't know, this is based off of my series [ glass houses](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247957)


End file.
